Talk:General Discussion/@comment-5494850-20180130040435/@comment-32184516-20180201162034
For Chapter 1, definately 4-4. This wass the only fight where you find yourselves genuinely surrounded (besides the Tiendai thugs in Episode 1; they hardly count). It's really hard to pick a target because they're coming at you from all sides, and there is no easy out. You have to drive your men up the line the long way. Add to this plenty of ranged enemies, opponents with heavy armor but ridiculous evade rates, and you're in for a bad time. For Chapter 2, it's Duriken. It has to be Duriken. I would argue that this is the toughest fight in the ENTIRE SERIES, since even if you've distributed your points wisely and spent wisely so you have top of the line gear for everyone, this fight can still wipe out you're weaker players before they have a chance to respond, especially if you get unlucky. Now, yes, it is possible to exploit Duriken's position on the cliff and throw his entire tactic scheme into disarray, but nost players going for a no shopping no consumable run wouldn't dream of taking such a cheapshot. Fallon's boss fight is pretty dang tough too, though. Again, you're surrounded, and this time with a sorceress casting group wide attacks on you. Part of it depends on how many times she casts miasma, but Fallon can really screw up your weaker characters. The only reason this fight is easier than Duriken's is because Fallon is innately weaker than her counterpart. For Chapter 3...I don't know for sure. Of course I'd want to say that it's one of the huge fights like the Siege of Tierva or the Battle of Vorona's palace steps, but these days Voros are like cotton candy and those battles were more like a day at the carnival for me than a struggle. And yeah, we all know those last two boss fights were a disappointment, so none of those. I'm kind of torn between 11-3, the second brothel fight, and 14-1, the underground tunnel battle. In the brothel, you have a distinct lack of tanks to absorb the blows from the Harlots and Bouncers, add to that the Itch and you're in for a bad time. As for 14-1. that seriously might be the toughest fight in the game for me. THREE Subhuman foreman, all of whom are tough as nails, so much that a lot of my guys literally did no damage against them until I used Ysabel's break bolt. Plus THOSE FREAKING SPIDERS. Gah, those things are probably the only enemy I actually worry about approaching me, because there's no way to stop them, or even slow them down, and once they reach you they're going to start ripping you apart. I'm actually gonna add a third contender to the Chapter 3 list, 12-2. It's got those freaking spiders, it has cactuses with absurdly long range and powerful attacks, falling bolders, and to boot you have no healer. That alone makes it a real bear of a fight.